


A Change With No Regrets

by StrayKatgirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And she basically saves both Isabel and Furlan's lives by existing, F/M, My OC is Isabel's little sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKatgirl/pseuds/StrayKatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Lobov never approached them, and they have more to worry about then just the three of them, the Thug Trio is approached by a man named Erwin Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change With No Regrets

Levi glared at the man standing in front of them. Today had been a disaster. Instead of the MP’s chasing them like usual, for some reason there were Survey Corps people here. To top it off, they had all promised Cairn to be back by ten minutes ago. The eyebrow guy (Named because, seriously, those things looked like they could walk off his damn face at any moment) looked at the three of them before asking, “Where did you get this?” Obviously talking about the 3DMG. There was silence.   
He wished that they’d hurry up with the interrogation, so they could escape. It was dangerous for Cairn to be alone at home for this long. “You guys are skilled with 3D Maneuver Gear. Who taught you all that?” Silence again. Eyebrow’s attention turned solely to Levi. “You’re their leader, right? Were you trained in the military?” He inwardly snorted at the thought, and he could tell that it amused his companions as well. He could tell, however, that their reaction (Or lack of) did not amuse Eyebrows.   
Suddenly, he felt his head tipped forward and his face was in the puddle in front of him. Both Farlan and Isabel let out little gasps of rage. “You-!” Levi turned his head so he could still see the bastard, and to get his face out of the disgusting water. “I’ll ask one more time. Where did you learn to use 3D Maneuver Gear?” Levi cursed in his head as he heard Farlan answer. “Not from anyone! We learnt it by ourselves!” “Self-taught you say? I don’t buy it.” Farlan quickly replied, obviously getting angry. “It’s just so we’re able to rise event a bit in this dump! People who’re used to the sunlight like you won’t understand!” Isabel quickly cut him off. “That’s enough! Let Aniki go! Don’t be cocky just because you’re soldiers!”   
The one behind him pulled his head up forcefully. Eyebrow kneeled down in front of him. “My name is Erwin Smith. And yours is?” …“Levi.” “Levi… Why don’t we make a deal?” Shit, what was going on? They just needed to get home and make sure Cairn was okay. What the hell were the Survey Corps doing here anyway? “A deal?” “I will let your crimes go unpunished.” What?! “In return, lend me your strength.” What?!?! “Join the Survey Corps.” Okay, what the actual fuck. He could see Isabel and Farlan’s disbelief. He narrowed his eyes and asked “And if I refuse?” He dreaded the answer. “The Military Police will have you. Considering all of your crimes, you and your friends, won’t be treated very nicely.” Shit, shit, shit. What the hell was he supposed to do?   
Erwin stood up, walked a few paces and then turned back. “Choose whichever you prefer.” What the hell was he supposed to do? He could feel Isa and Far’s looks, both silently asking a question. What about Cairn? He weighed the pros and cons, before realizing something he could do. “Fine.” He ignored Isa’s shocked gasp. He spit over to the side, before glaring at Erwin. “I’ll join the Survey Corps. But,” He continued before anyone could do anything, “I have a condition.”   
He met the taller man’s curious stare. “My comrades and one other gain citizenship to the surface.” He could practically hear Farlan’s nod of approval. He only looked away when Isabel asked him a question. “Are you sure, Aniki?” He gave her a little nod, and willed her to understand. He did his best to ignore the shininess her eyes took on once she understood what was happening. “Before I agree,” He turned back to Erwin. “I would have to meet this one other.” He hesitated, before nodding.   
_____________________________________________________________  
The three of them led the soldiers to their home, walking slowly. They occasionally exchanged glances, all worried about how Cairn would react to the news. When they arrived, Farlan got the key out from his back pocket and handed it to Erwin. He unlocked the door and pulled Far in with him. The rest filed in, before closing the door. “So,” Erwin turned to Levi. “Where is this last person?” Before he could answer, however, a young voice interrupted them. “W-what’s going on?”   
Everyone turned to see a young girl, with red hair and green eyes standing in the doorway, no older then four. Isabel gave her a strained smile. “Don’t worry little sister, we have it all under control.” The other girl seemingly ignored her and stepped closer into the room. “Isa? Levi-Aniki? Far?” Levi then spoke up. “Cairn, can you do me a favor and go grab your jacket from your room? Please?” She sent him a somewhat scared look. “O-okay, Aniki.” She went out of the room, leaving the soldiers speechless. Farlan then turned to them, glaring. “There’s your one other.” Erwin then looked at Isabel, inquiring. “So she’s your sister?” After she nodded, he exchanged looks with the man holding Levi’s handcuffs. After having a silent conversation, he turned back to the three of them. “I will agree to your condition, if you agree to one more of mine.” All three listened closely. “I will give all of you citizenship, and a place to live if all of you join the corps.”   
He ignored their protests and continued. “Not all at once. There would be two of you actively working with the corps while one of you is on standby, until the girl is old enough to not need you, in which you all would become active.” Isabel gaped at him while Farlan considered. Levi looked at the two of them. After a moment, they both nodded. He turned back to the soldier in front of him. “Deal.”   
At that moment, Cairn came back down, her too big jacket enveloping her figure. She looked up at Farlan, him being the closest to her. “Where are we going?” He smiled and shrugged off the hands on his shoulders. He bent down to her eye level and began to talk to her in a soft voice. “We all just got a new, a better, job. For this job we have to go to the surface, and you get to come too!” She gasped a little, her voice filled with awe. “I get to go to the surface? And see the sun?!” She laughed when he nodded.   
It broke Mike’s heart that just the idea of the sun was so important to this little girl. This place was filled with children her same age, already knowing the pain and sadness of life. She was lucky to have been even a little bit sheltered. Erwin moved forward and took off Farlan’s cuffs, allowing him to pick up the girl. He then motioned for the other two to have their cuffs off as well. All three of them moved closer to each other, and then they were on their way out.


End file.
